cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Help me! I've already obtained all the images of Businesses buildings and want to make new pages about the buildings. I've also make a Building Template. However, this template doesnt work. Im also an amateur in wiki. Wikitommy 08:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) another wiki Hi! I was really excited with the launch of CityVille, and for some months now I've been working on the Treasure Isle Wiki, yesterday I went to google and tried to find a wiki for CityVille were I could go and help, but I didn't found any so I decided to create my own w:c:zcityville:CityVille_Wiki and today I decided to post the facebook games template and ask them if they could link my wiki there, it was then that I found your wiki. I must say that I'm not an expert, I've only edited wikis since August, but I thought that I could at least start a great wiki. Here I must say a second thing, I wanted to create a wiki that doesn't had the normal stuff, I'd like to try a new design, I was already experimenting things on the Treasure Wiki so I thought I would use some ideas right from the start on the CityVille Wiki, most about the infoboxes, since they rolled out the new wikia look those infoboxes would clutter at least half the space on most articles, and as normally facebook games wiki have less description and more images and tables the infoboxes would left a great white space on the page, based on one edit by another user on the treasure wiki that used a table to write down the information as a header I decided to create not vertical infoboxes but full width infoboxes. Well, I'll leave you with the choice, I want you to see what I have created on my wiki, and if you think the normal design is good let this wiki live on and I will help here whenever I can, if you think what's on my wiki has a future leave a message for me there and I will continue the work, also if you think my wiki should go on, could you ask them to change the link on the facebook games template, I already asked for them to include Treasure, and I wouldn’t fell well asking them to change from your wiki to mine since yours got there first and I should have searched more before starting mine. Hope you comprehend my situation, thanks for your attention and sorry for the English as it's not my native language Henriquegr 22:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin I'd like to have admin permission in this wiki. :) Currently making 564 good edits and counting. Wikitommy 02:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. There are a lot of vandals in here already. :I second this request for Wikitommy to become an admin and also request that I might be assigned admin permissions as well. Omegaboy, the creator of the wiki, hasn't logged in or made any edits since November 24th, and there needs to be more active people in charge of the wiki. Crazycaveman 15:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request :D Can you please let me become an Admin of this Wiki, i currently have low contribution but as you can see i contribute well on gaming wiki :D Thanks in Advance Raiine (Talk) 15:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Another Admin Request I'm making an admin request for Mihapro. He's a good user and have done many good edits. Please reply this ASAP because this wiki is too hard too handle by myself and I want him to help me to make this wikia a better place. :) Wikitommy 12:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll keep doing my best. Mihapro 17:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC)